Episode 1
xxxHolic's first episode entitled Hitsuzen or The Inevitable aired originally on April 6, 2006 on TBS in Japan. This series follows the life of a typical high school student named Watanuki Kimihiro and his meeting of a shop owner, wish granter Yuuko Ichihara. Some characters made their debut in the first episode. Plot Walking down the streets, Watanuki Kimihiro is followed by spirits which he can only see. He is chased by them but suddenly has gone upon touching a fence, realizing that it was a shop. Curious, he just look inside but then his feet move by their own and walk him inside the shop. He is greeted by the two little girls, Maru and Moro and lead him inside the shop, meeting Yuuko Ichihara, the shop owner, telling him that his presence in the shop is inevitable. Watanuki then discovers that Yuuko is a wish granter, and her shop is a shop that grants wishes, in exchange of something very important to the person. Offering her help, Watanuki then wishes for the spirits not to follow him anymore, which is because of his blood resulting that he is very delicious for spirits. Yuuko says she would grant the wish in exchange of Watanuki to work for her as her servant. Watanuki thinks that he has just been tricked by Yuuko but she says that she won't accept forfeits.Yuuko, being Watanuki's employer, tells him that they need to celebrate for his arrival and celbrating means drinking alcohol, therefore she needs a drinking buddy, telling Watanuki to wake up her 'drinking buddy'. Watanuki thinks it is would be a person, but finds out it is a talking rabbit-like creature called Mokona Modoki. Watanuki is then asked to buy ingredients for their meal with Mokona. While in the supermarket, he has seen a spirit looking at him and followed him. As he walks down back to Yuuko's shop, he hears a group of students one of them talking of how uncomfortable her life is. She states that she always hear someone crying, screaming and thinks of someone always following her. Watanuki then follows the group of girls as the girl scream and cover her ears saying that she has heard it again. Watanuki tells that it would be good if she wouldn't care of it and let it go. But the girl replies that anyone who wouldn't experience it would be happy and thinks it would not be that hard. The other girl drives him away. Mokona, who is in the bag, pops out because of the Takoyaki smell in a food stand nearby. One of the girls screams seeing Mokona and Watanuki follows Mokona. Accidentally he touches the girl shoulder. Watanuki sees how the spirit that follows him envelopes the girl resulting of the girl looking pale. He just watches as the girl go. Back to Yuuko's shop, Watanuki asks Yuuko like blaming if she know and has anything to do of the spirit following other person. He asks if that is the way of the spirits to get rid of him. Yuuko tells that the spirit is not for him, but for the girl. Watanuki leaves the shop quietly as Yuuko tells that their meeting is inevitable. That they have begin a relationship which is caused by their meeting. As Watanuki disappears, Yuuko tells Maru and Moro that he will come back. The episode ends the other day with Watanuki in front of the shop saying that he would return the payment for the ingredients he bought yesterday and would quit to the job offered to him. Character Debuts Ichihara Yuuko Watanuki Kimihiro Maru and Moro Mokona Modoki (Larg) Quotes Yuuko: Mokona, since the part-time worker's come today, we're drinking! Drink 'til you drop, you know? Mokona: We're gonna drink! Watanuki: (points at Mokona) This black stuff bun is a drinking buddy? Moreover what's a Mokona? Yuuko: '''Mokona is Mokona '''Maru and Moro: Mistress he's gone. Yuuko: '''Don't worry, he'll come back again. '''Yūko: In this world there are many strange things. However, no matter how strange or bizarre a sight is, if there is no one there, if there is noone to see it, if people are not involved, it is just a simple phenomenon. Just something happens. That is because in this world people are the strangest beings. Category:Anime Episodes Category:xxxHolic